Anniversary Presents
by Fae the Queen
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero celebrate their fourth anniversary with some cute fluffiness and unexpected surprises. another song-fic, based of Cascada's Every Time We Touch. There is some implied mature content, but i think my rating is high enough.


**AN: Fic #3! Lol I told you guys I had several ideas today… this particular one is from the 90's…Cascada and Every Time We Touch. I remember rocking out to this song in middle school on a mission trip and driving our youth leader crazy. Good time, good times, but now, it definitely calls for some fluffy fiyeraba cuteness. :D**

Fiyero sleepily made his way downstairs and wandered over to the breakfast table. He spied an envelope with his name written in Elphaba's flowing script resting against a vase of flowers she had placed there earlier in the week. Curious, he opened it up and read the letter written to him inside.

_My dear Fiyero_, _Yero my hero,_

_ Happy fourth anniversary my love! In this letter, I wish to say all that I can't say out loud. Know that I love you dearly and thank Oz for the day you ran me over with your cart :P. I love you more than I can say. When I am sleeping, I still hear your voice and it brings me continuous joy and comfort, knowing you are there to keep me safe. I feel your touch in my dreams, and it makes me feel safe in a way I have never before felt safe. Forgive me this one weakness, but you know that without you I find it hard to survive. Thank Oz that my time as the Wicked Witch is over and all consequences to you have turned around for the better. Every time you touch me I feel as if I could fly, and not just on my broom, my hero. You make me feel so weightless, as if I could float away on the breeze with you. I know that when we make love and that any time you are near, my heart begins to beat just a little bit faster, knowing you are near. Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky, more than I ever have before. I need you here by my side, and not just for the sake of our children, and I love you. I am afraid I could never let you go, Oz forbid should you choose to go. _

_ Love always and forever, _

_ Fae_

Fiyero smiled as he went outside and found his wife playing in the yard with their three year old daughter. He watched with a smile as she scooped her daughter up and started tickling her, before bringing her in close for a hug and a kiss. He smiled when two identical green faces smiled at him, before his daughter ran up to him with a kiss reserved especially for Daddy. He scooped her up and pecked Elphaba on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary my love! I have a response for you later, but not right now while Ayelin is here." Elphaba smirked and looked at him with love shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why don't I contact Glinda and ask if Cecily would like to have her best friend over for a sleep over tonight?"

"Mmmm sounds good to me. I love you my sweet Fae." Their nice intimate moment was interrupted all to soon by Ayelin.

"Daddy! Come play tag! You're it!" Elphaba looked at Fiyero and smiled while resting in his arms. She gave him one last kiss before he dashed off to play with their daughter and told him, "She is right you know, you are it. My one and only, Yero my Hero."

Later that night after Ayelin was having a blast with her best friend, Fiyero and Elphaba lay in the bed, entwined together. Fiyero looked down at his wife and gave her a long, slow kiss that had her blood heating up again.

"I love you Fae, and I think I have ever since I laid eyes on you, even before the lion cub. Your arms are my castle and always will be. I don't need Kiamo Ko or any of those when I have you here beside me. You fly on your broom, but I know that in your heart lies my sky. You wipe away my tears when I cry and you were always strong for me at great cost to you in the bad times, and have always been there for the good times. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Every time we touch, I feel you, you my darling Fae."

"Oh Fiyero I love you so much it hurts! I love you and would never trade anything for this time with you and I would die before I let anything happen to you or Ayelin…or the brother or sister she will have in approximately nine months."

Fiyero looked at her speechless, with a look of utter joy on his face. "Thank you for this gift Fae, it is the best present I could ever ask for. I love you beyond reason." For the next several hours, Fiyero lay awake, watching his sleeping wife and thanking every deity he knew for the peace that he and Elphaba now knew and the joy that was his daughter and her soon to be brother or sister. Life could not get any better.


End file.
